<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Spring to My Darkness by AlexandriaArlene</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26441500">The Spring to My Darkness</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexandriaArlene/pseuds/AlexandriaArlene'>AlexandriaArlene</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>All of my Love [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Naruto (Anime) RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Friendship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 05:14:35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,095</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26441500</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexandriaArlene/pseuds/AlexandriaArlene</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"Sasuke." She breathed out. The amount of shock that she felt. She didn’t think that he was going to come back any time soon. She stared at him unsure what to say or how to feel.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Haruno Sakura &amp; Uchiha Sasuke, Haruno Sakura &amp; Uchiha Sasuke &amp; Uzumaki Naruto, Haruno Sakura &amp; Yamanaka Ino, Haruno Sakura/Original Male Character(s), Uchiha Sasuke &amp; Uzumaki Naruto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>All of my Love [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1922047</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Spring to My Darkness</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>*Start Story*</p><p> </p><p>Sasuke walked through the gates of the leaf. He looked around and it looked the same. Three years had passed by and so far. He decided that he wanted to go find Naruto first. He walked past the Ichiraku and he saw Naruto in the normal spot.  He walked towards him.</p><p> </p><p>“Sasuke.” Naruto said the minute that he saw him. He was surprised but had a warm smile towards him. Sasuke was as quiet as he's ever been. He sat down next to him. Naruto was quiet for the first time. </p><p> </p><p>“What is it? You’re not happy to see me?” Sasuke asked. Naruto looked back at him while he was stuffing ramen down his face. </p><p> </p><p>“I am. I’m just wondering how long you are going to stay this time?” Naruto asked. Naruto thought about Sakura. She finally found how to live her life without worrying about Sasuke. She said this time was different. She knew that he was doing good. That he wasn’t trying to destroy anything or anybody. </p><p>“I don’t know yet. I just came to check on you idiot.” Sasuke replied. Naruto sighed. He just didn’t want to see how he affected Sakura. </p><p> </p><p>“What about Sakura?” Naruto replied. </p><p> </p><p>“Nothing. I haven’t seen her yet. “ Sasuke replied. Sakura. It’s been awhile since he thought about her. </p><p> </p><p>“Okay. Well don’t give her false ideas of you staying if that’s not what you plan on doing.” Naruto replied. He continued to stuff ramen into his mouth. He took the last bite into his mouth. </p><p> </p><p>“Well I have to go. But you should go see Sakura. She’s at the hospital.” Naruto replied. Naruto left first. Sasuke sat there for a while stuck in thought. He supposed Sakura was one of the only other people he could come back for. </p><p>He made his way to the hospital. He walked in and the first thing that he saw was Sakura and Ino working on different patients. She never looked up at him. In that moment he realized that even though she saw him she wasn’t going to stop doing what she was doing for him. </p><p>Although then again Sakura was always great with control. When Sakura was done. She took a deep breath. She looked up and saw Sasuke. </p><p> </p><p>“Sasuke-kun” Sakura said softly. Ino was right there next to her. Telling her that they had another patient and so she moved away from Sasuke. He looked older and wiser. But Sakura tried to push those thoughts out of her head.  Her feelings of being in love with Sasuke wouldn’t over shadow her feelings. She didn’t think he’d ever stay in the village long enough to be anything between them.  When she was done she went to where Sasuke was waiting for her.</p><p> </p><p>“Sasuke-kun” She said as she walked into the room that he was sitting in. She stared at him for a moment. “You’re back?” Sakura sadi. She was still surprised that he was there. </p><p> </p><p>“Yeah. I’m not sure for how long.” Sasuke said knowing what her next question would be. She tried to back off because she was trying not to push anything. She didn’t want him to leave again. It felt like he had really been gone for 7 years. </p><p>Sakura and Sasuke talked for a while. And then she decided she had to get back to the hospital. Ino had been handling it alone for at least an hour and that made her feel bad. She knew how much work it was. </p><p>*-*-*-</p><p>Sakura stood at home pacing back and forth. Mako was on his way to pick her up. She didn’t know how to feel. She wanted to end things before she knew Sasuke was home but if he’d seen Sasuke today then he’d blame it on Sasuke. </p><p> </p><p>He finally got there and stood at the door and knocked. Sakura went and answered the door. He came into her house.</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t think we should go out.” Sakura said. </p><p> </p><p>	“We could stay in.” Mako said. Sakura didn’t want that either. She didn’t want to start it off the way that break ups usually start off but thinking about it. She didn’t know how else to start this. </p><p> </p><p>	“Can you sit down? We need to talk.” The happiness in his face dropped. He was unsure from that moment on what it meant. He slowly sat down on her couch. </p><p> </p><p>“Okay. What do you need to talk about?” Mako said. She was still standing up. They had some good times. But Sakura no longer felt anything for him. She cared about him. But she felt like they were miles apart and he would have to leave to the village of Sound soon. And that was something that she didn’t want to do. The leaf was her home. Even if she did leave she would always want to come back here. </p><p> </p><p>“I think that it’s time to not be together anymore.” She said softly but it was loud enough for him to hear what she was saying. The expression of hurt crossed her face. </p><p> </p><p>“Why?” Mako said. </p><p> </p><p>“Because it’s almost time for you to go home. And I don’t feel about you the way I did in the beginning. I feel like we are just friends. And I think that’s what we should be.” Sakura said. She knew how it felt not to be wanted. She tried to hold on to this relationship so she didn’t have to break his heart. </p><p> </p><p>“But we could go away and see if something changes.” Mako said. </p><p> </p><p>“I don’t want to try anymore. I’ve been trying for weeks. I know in my heart that this is over. I know that our relationship is over. I feel it in my heart.” Sakura said. Mako at this point looked crushed. Sakura felt the worst she’d ever felt. She felt like she broke someone’s heart. </p><p> </p><p>“Ok.” He said. He gave into what Sakura was saying. He walked out of her house. And felt dread and regret. He felt like there was more that he could have done to keep her. </p><p> </p><p>Sakura sat down on the couch and sighed in relief. She felt free and for the first time in a long time she no longer felt trapped. Her mind had drifted to Sasuke. She was scared that he would be gone by morning. </p><p> </p><p>*-*-*-</p><p> </p><p>	Sasuke laid down on his bed. It had all been left the same. Naruto was the same. But Sakura she was different. She had always been so focused. She had truly became the medninja that she was always meant to be.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>